


Sweeter Than Chocolate

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun being adorable, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol is smug, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Baekhyun has a toothache and he doesn't like the consequences





	Sweeter Than Chocolate

"What? No sweets?!" Baekhyun whined. "Hyung, that's too much"

"Baekhyun, that is what the dentist said. You're not allowed to have sweets until your toothache is gone. Stop acting like a kid" his manager said.

"But seriously, you think scaring me with cavities and tooth decay would work?" he groaned.

"Well yes, unless you want our fans to see you with bad teeth"

 

When Baekhyun arrived at the dorm, their manager already told the other members about not letting Baekhyun have any sweets, much to his chagrin. He was about to invite Sehun out for bubble tea at least.

"If you want candy, ask Junmyeon" their manager reminded him before leaving.

"But Junmyeon hyung's candies are all sugar free" Baekhyun huffs.

"I need to maintain the sugar in my diet" Suho says. "It's good in maintaining your body too if you can't control our sweet tooth" 

Baekhyun pouts upon the mention of 'body'. "This sucks"

 

 

 

"If only you took care of your teeth like I did" Chanyeol smugly grins.

Baekhyun was just glaring at him. The guy had the guts to eat a donut right in front of him. Yixing just arrived from China and brought home a box for all of them. 

"Sorry, I don't have perfect teeth like Park Chanyeol has" Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

 

"Baekhyun hyung, I'm taking your share" Sehun said the moment he opened their bedroom door. The maknae already has two donuts, one is half eaten and the other one is still whole. 

Baekhyun licked his lips since it was his favorite flavor. "Sure" he says. Sehun replies with a muffled thank you before leaving them again.

 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol again. "Can you at least let me take a bite?" he asks.

Chanyeol almost feels sorry for him. ALMOST. "Sorry Baek" he grins as he finished off the donut. "You know you're not allowed yet" Baekhyun groans as he stands up. "Where are you going?" Chanyeol asked.

"I'm going to brush my teeth" Baekhyun snarls.

 

 

 

It was past midnight when Baekhyun felt his stomach growling. He shouldn't have skipped dinner. He looked towards Chanyeol and he noticed a dim light reflecting his face. 

"Still awake?" Baekhyun asked.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol looks towards him. "I'm not yet sleepy. Why did you wake up though? Bad dream?"

"I'm just a bit thirsty" Baekhyun lies. "I'll just be taking a glass of water" he quickly says before leaving their room.

 

Baekhyun figures that it'd be best if he doesn't tell Chanyeol that he's hungry since he'll only remind him about the 'no sweets' thing. He went straight for the refrigerator once he got into the kitchen. He internally groans upon seeing the contents of their refrigerator. It's like a test from the heavens.

He immediately averts his gaze from the stash of chocolates at one side of the fridge. "No sweets, no sweets, no sweets" he repeatedly chanted.

He closes the fridge and looks for food in the cupboards instead. There's uncooked meat in the fridge but Kyungsoo will kill him if he tries to eat it for himself.

 

"Damn it" he whined when the cupboards were filled with boxes of Pepero. He was hoping for a slice of bread at least. He felt another grumble in his stomach so he went back to the fridge hoping that the contents would magically change.

"I guess a glass of water will do" he grabbed a glass and pushed it against the dispenser. However, he's still beyond dissatisfied with just water.

 

"They'll never know" Baekhyun whispers to himself as he took a box of Pepero from the cupboard. He was at least careful in chewing, he made sure not to chew on the side where he has his toothache. He was just about to eat his third piece when the box was suddenly pulled away from him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Chanyeol says as he gives Baekhyun a disapproving look.

Baekhyun gulps. "I... I thought you're staying in the room?"

"I was supposed to" Chanyeol says. "But then I felt that you were up to no good"

"It's just one box Chanyeol" Baekhyun whispers. "Please?"

"If you want something to eat, there are oatmeal cookies" Chanyeol said.

"I don't like oatmeal cookies" Baekhyun pouts. "They shouldn't even be called cookies since they lack taste"

"It's either that or nothing Baek" Chanyeol shrugs. "You're the hungry one here, not me"

 

Baekhyun sighed in defeat. "I'll take the cookies" Chanyeol smiles as he returned the box of Pepero at the cupboard. He takes a pack of oatmeal cookies from Junmyeon's stash. 

"That health freak" Baekhyun grumbles before taking a bite of the cookies. "This is a pain for my taste buds"

 

Chanyeol chuckles as he opened the fridge. "That's what you get for eating too much sweets in one go"

Baekhyun pouts when he notices that Chanyeol was eating a bar of chocolate. "Why are you eating that?"

"Anyone's free to take a piece" Chanyeol grins. "Well... everyone except you" 

Baekhyun groans as he ate the last of the oatmeal cookies. "I'm going back to sleep"

"Don't you want one though?" Chanyeol asks.

"If you're going to tease me about it then forget it. I'm not a kid" Baekhyun huffed as he stood up.

"I'm not teasing. I won't tell the others about it" Chanyeol said. Baekhyun curiously looks towards him. "But just one piece"

"For real?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol smiles. "For real?"

 

Baekhyun stands up and reaches his hand out. "I'm taking it" he grins. "It's our secret, okay?"

"Yep, it's our secret" Chanyeol nodded.

"Where is it?" Baekhyun asked.

"Here?" Chanyeol places his hand over Baekhyun's palm. Baekhyun's brows furrowed in confusion. He looks up to face Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, I thought you're going to--" he was suddenly cut off when Chanyeol pressed his lips against his.

 

Baekhyun stood there like a pole. He didn't even move when Chanyeol began moving his lips. When he suddenly felt Chanyeol's tongue entering his mouth, he immediately pushed him away.

"What the hell Park?!" Baekhyun exclaimed as he covered his mouth.

Chanyeol blinks innocently. "Why?" he asked. Baekhyun's face heated up and he immediately punched the taller's shoulder.

"What do you mean why?! You frickin' French kissed me!" Baekhyun exclaims.

"You said you wanted chocolate" Chanyeol chuckles.

 

Baekhyun's eyes widened in surprise. "Screw you!" he punched his shoulder again. "Of course I wanted chocolate, REAL chocolate"

Chanyeol grabs him by the wrists. "It's real, right? What do I taste like?" he grins smugly.

Baekhyun gulps. "Chocolate... you taste like chocolate" he mutters as his cheeks turn red.

"And what do you want?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun looks away. "Chocolate"

 

Chanyeol smiles knowingly. "Feel free to push me away again..." he traces his fingers across Baekhyun's jawline. "That is... if you still want to" Baekhyun could still taste the chocolate from Chanyeol's tongue and gosh, he wanted more of it.

Chanyeol leans down again but this time, Baekhyun simply closed his eyes which almost made the taller inwardly celebrate. Their lips connect again and Baekhyun didn't puish him away this time.

The kiss that started off as innocent got more heated when Baekhyun hooks his arms around Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol tilted his head to prevent their noses from bumping and Baekhyun willingly parts his lips.

 

Chanyeol smirks against his lips when Baekhyun began sucking off his tongue, trying to get most of the chocolate as much as possible.

 

Baekhyun was the first to break the kiss since he had to catch his breath. Chanyeol was panting heavily too. "Damn Baek" Chanyeol breathed deeply as he wiped off the string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Oh shit" Baekhyun's eyes widened in realization. "We were... oh my gosh" he panicked.

He was about to run off but Chanyeol kept his arms wrapped around his waist. "Relax Baek... you did it for the chocolate" Chanyeol grins.

Baekhyun's cheeks heated up. "Gosh Park, what did you made me do?!" he groaned.

Chanyeol gives an amused expression. "Hey, I'm just helping you out... at least you didn't entirely disobey the dentist. Plus, you loved it"

"Don't get too full of yourself" Baekhyun says but he failed to fight off his smile.

"It's our secret" Chanyeol tells him.

 

Baekhyun pouts again and Chanyeol resisted the urge to kiss him then and there. "Our secret" Baekhyun repeats.

Chanyeol bends down towards his ear. "Next time, I'll let you choose a different treat" he chuckles. "Only if you admit that you liked it"

 

Baekhyun pushes him off. "It's sweeter than chocolate" he muttered before he scurried back to their bedroom. Chanyeol smiles triumphantly before following him.

 

The funny thing is, Baekhyun's willing to do it again even without chocolate or candy... but he's not admitting it to Chanyeol just yet.


End file.
